Desafios
by Bloody Moon Mist
Summary: Estos son una series de desafios que me gustaria ver historias hechas. eligan uno y espero que alguien acepte almenos 1


Desafios: NarutoxOne piece Spanish

Estos son unas series de desafíos que me gustaría ver historias hechas en esta página. Cada desafio tiene dos versiones. Elijan el quieran escribir porque se les hace el más interesante o el que más les guste.

Universo One piece

* * *

Desafio 1 Byakugan (Hyuga)

Version 1:

Durante el Siglo Vacío vivía el clan Hyuga, pero fue destruido por el Gobierno Mundial. Hinata fue la única que sobrevivió y prometió venganza. Eventualmente con el paso del tiempo el byakugan desapareció. Fue hasta que Monkey D. Luffy conoció a la tripulación Akagami que el byakugan regreso al mundo. Luffy se comió una Akuma no mi lo cual hizo que la fruta despertara los genes durmientes del byakugan que Luffy poseía. Luffy era un desendiente de la misma Hinata (por parte de su madre).

Reglas:

Luffy puede ser un chico o una chica. No harem. Si Luff es una chica les recomiendo a Mihawk, Marco, Law pero es decisión de ustedes con quien emparejar si deciden tener parejas. No hay limitaciones, puede ser yaoi, yuri o hetero.

Luffy tiene que saber el estilo del Puño Suave (Jyuken)

Akuma no mi: la que ustedes quieran, pero Luffy tiene que adaptarla a su estilo de pelea y a su byakugan.

* * *

Version 2:

Después de que el clan Hyuga fuera destruido, Hinata y Neji viajan por el East Blue tratando de escapar de sus destinos. Eventualmente Hinata se casa con Dragon y tienen un hijo, Luffy. Neji había prometido proteger y estar al lado de Hinata. Luffy es un niño pequeño cuando la marina se lleva a Hinata y Neji.

Reglas:

Luffy puede ser un chico o una chica. No harem. Si Luff es una chica les recomiendo a Mihawk, Marco, Law, pero es decisión de ustedes con quien emparejar si deciden tener parejas. No hay limitaciones, puede ser yaoi, yuri o hetero.

Luffy tiene que saber el estilo del Puño Suave (Jyuken)

Akuma no mi: la que ustedes quieran, pero Luffy tiene que adaptarla a su estilo de pelea y a su byakugan.

Hinata es la heredera del clan Hyuga, asi que ella debe ser: a)una princesa b)un tenryubito c)la nieta de un miembro del Gorosei (por parte del lado de su madre, no del lado de Hiashi). Neji es su guardian y los dos odian al gobierno mundial por lo que le hicieron a Hiashi. (les recomiendo que Hinata sea un tenryubito o del gorosei).

Luffy y su tripulación deben de encontrarse con Hinata y Neji al menos en una ocasión, si deciden que se verán mas seguido es decisión de ustedes. Mi recomendación es que se encuentren durante el accidente de la casa de subastas.

* * *

Desafio 2 Sharingan (Uchiha)

Version 1:

Luffy es decendiente de Itachi, puede tener una akuma no mi, su sharingan despierta cuando Shanks pierde su breazo. El clan Uchiha viva durante el Siglo vacio. Itachi fue el que masacro a su clan dejando vivo a Susuke, el resto es decisión de ustedes.

Reglas:

Luffy puede ser un chico o una chica. No harem. Si Luff es una chica les recomiendo a Mihawk, Marco, Law, pero es decicion de ustedes con quien emparejar si deciden tener parejas. No hay limitaciones, puede ser yaoi, yuri o hetero.

Akuma no mi: la que ustedes quieran

* * *

Versión 2:

El padre de Luffy es Itachi, el hermano menor de Dragon (nadie lo sabe excepto Garp y Dragon, la marina cree que Itachi es hijo único). Itachi es un vicealmirante como Garp. Luffy despierta el Sharingan cuando Shanks pierde su brazo.

Reglas:

Luffy puede ser un chico o una chica. No harem. Si Luff es una chica les recomiendo a Mihawk, Marco, Law, pero es decicion de ustedes con quien emparejar si decidentener parejas. No hay limitaciones, puede ser yaoi, yuri o hetero.

Akuma no mi: la que ustedes quieran

Itachi puede ser un miembro de la Marina todo el tiempo o puede convertirse en un marine renegado.

* * *

Desafio 3 Rinnengan (Uzumaki?)

Version 1

Luffy es un descendiente de Naruto o Nagato. La historia de fondo es decisión de ustedes. Luffy debe tener el rinnengan.

Reglas

Luffy puede ser un chico o una chica. No harem. Si Luffy es una chica les recomiendo a Mihawk, Marco, Law, pero es decisión de ustedes con quien emparejar si deciden tener parejas. No hay limitaciones, puede ser yaoi, yuri o hetero.

Akuma no mi: la que ustedes quieran

Luffy debe tener los seis caminos del dolor

Luffy puede tener el pelo negro o rojo

Uno de los seis caminos del dolor debe ser la madre muerta de Luffy, o su abuela (la esposa de garp) incluso pueden matar a Makino para que ella sea uno de los seis caminos. Tambien pueden tener a Sabo si deciden matarlo.

Ejemple del camino de dolor

1)Sabo

2)Makino

3)La mama de Luffy

4)La abuela de Luffy (esposa de Garp)

5)OC amigo de Luffy 1

6)OC amigo de Luffy 2

Luffy debe de tener una personalidad similar a a)Naruto o b)Nagato. Yo les recomiendo la personalidad de Nagato si deciden matar a Makino o a Sabo, especialmente si los matan a ambos.

* * *

Version 2

Luffy puede ser el hijo de Karin Uzumaki, ella puede estar viva o muerta. Si ella esta muerta ella debe formar parte de los seis caminos del dolor. Luffy debe de tener el rinnengan.

Reglas:

Luffy puede ser un chico o una chica. No harem. Si Luffy es una chica les recomiendo a Mihawk, Marco, Law, pero es decicion de ustedes con quien emparejar si deciden tener parejas. No hay limitaciones, puede ser yaoi, yuri o hetero.

Luffy debe de tener los seis caminos del dolor

Akuma no mi: la que ustedes quieran

Luffy puede tener el pelo negro o rojo

Uno de los seis caminos del dolor debe ser la madre muerta de Luffy, o su abuela (la esposa de garp) incluso pueden matar a Makino para que ella sea uno de los seis caminos. Tambien pueden tener a Sabo si deciden matarlo.

Ejemple del camino de dolor

1)Sabo

2)Makino

3)La mama de Luffy

4)La abuela de Luffy (esposa de Garp)

5)OC amigo de Luffy 1

6)OC amigo de Luffy 2

Luffy debe de tener una personalidad similar a a)Naruto o b)Nagato. Yo les recomiendo la personalidad de Nagato si deciden matar a Makino o a Sabo, especialmente si los matan a ambos.

Pueden dejarme un PM o review, pueden hacer preguntas si quieren y yo les respondere tan rápido como pueda


End file.
